jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
General Medrano
| occupation = *Bolivian military general *Dictator | affiliation = *Bolivia *Dominic Greene | status = Deceased; shot by Camille Montes | role = Secondary Villain | portrayed = Joaquin Cosio, Alex Fernandez (voice, video game) | first_appearance = Quantum of Solace (film) | last_appearance = Quantum of Solace (video game) }} General Luiz Medrano was a fictional exiled Bolivian General and the archenemy of intelligence operative Camille Montes. Portrayed by Mexican actor, Joaquin Cosio, the character acted as the secondary antagonist in the 2008 James Bond film, Quantum of Solace. Medrano subsequently appeared in the film's video game adaptation of the same name, voiced by American actor, Alex Fernandez. Biography General Medrano was once the military dictator of his home country, Bolivia, but was later overthrown and exiled. He later made a deal with criminal organization Quantum to overthrow the current Bolivian government, and in return, Dominic Greene (through his company Greene Planet) will be given ownership of a seemingly barren piece of Bolivian land for its vast resources. An infamous man, he is ready to plunge his country into drought and famine, condemning many innocent people, to give him a pretext to seize power. Following Mr. White's escape from MI6 custody, Medrano is first seen at Greene's port when he is introduced to Camille Montes, who is secretly working for Bolivian intelligence. It was later revealed that Medrano previously murdered Camille's family when she was young; he murdered her father and raped her mother and sister before burning their house down with Camille inside, though she managed to escape. As of the plot, Medrano arranges for Colonel Carlos to murder his contact René Mathis and frame James Bond for it so that the Bolivian authorities will catch on to him. In the climax, Medrano attempts to finalize his deal with Quantum at Perla de las Dunas, a hotel in Bolivia's Atacama Desert, for his coup. After signing the paperwork given by Elvis, Medrano is presented with a new contract that will allow Quantum to use Bolivia's sole water utility company to sell at higher rates. Medrano initially refuses to sign this new contract, but Greene silently threatens to have him replaced if he does not comply, daring Medrano to have his right-hand man named Lieutenant Orso shoot him if he wishes to. Unwilling to take his chances in resisting against Greene's orders, Medrano reluctantly signs the contract and receives his share of the money as promised. Despite getting his share as promised, Medrano is frustrated by this turn of events, so he tries to vent it off by attempting to rape his maid in his suite. However, Bond and Camille lead a full assault in the hotel, killing all of Greene's thugs and Medrano's men in the process. As Bond fights against Greene, Camille kills Orso before making her way to Medrano' suite, where she frees the maid and lets her escape. However, Medrano attacks Camille, gloating of the time when he raped and killed her mother. Medrano then tries to rape Camille, but she fights back and grabs her gun, aiming at the general. Swearing that she will burn, Medrano (with an evil smile) foolishly charges at Camille in an attempt to kill her, but the latter forcibly shoots the hated general in the head, killing him and ending her quest for vengeance. Camille would later escape from the burning hotel with Bond, leaving Medrano's corpse to be buried in the rubble. Bond later learned that Quantum is nothing more than a front run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld of SPECTRE, and that both Greene and Medrano were nothing but pawns as part of Blofeld's true plot of wreaking psychological pain on Bond, as Blofeld ordered the execution on Greene for spilling the secrets of Quantum to Bond. Alternate continuities ''Quantum of Solace (video game)'' Personality Medrano is a completely sadistic, remorseless, perverse and brutal individual, making him the most evil character in Daniel Craig's chronology, next to Oberhauser. He has a thirst for power, willing to conspire with Greene to become dictator of Bolivia. He seems to be consider rape as banal, the mother and older sister of Camille being sad examples and he would also raped his maid out of frustration, if Camille wouldn't intervened. He's a skilled fighter, as shown with Camille in the hotel. Henchmen & Associates Profile - Dominic Greene.png|Dominic Greene|link=Dominic Greene Orso.png|Lieutenant Orso|link=Lieutenant Orso Carlos (Fernando Guillen Cuervo) - Profile.png|Carlos|link=Carlos (Fernando Guillen Cuervo) Marchetti Pilot - Profile.png|Marchetti Pilot|link=Marchetti Pilot References fr:Général Medrano Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Game characters Category:Male characters Category:Military Villains Category:Dictators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Military figures Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:Bolivians